


Wrapped Up

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pacrim Secret Santa, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Pacrim Secret Santa gift to offensiveagentpie!</p><p>Hermann and Newton get into the Christmas spirit despite the kaiju war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offensiveagentpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/gifts).



The days before Christmas were flying by. Everyone in Shatterdome was working overtime, preparing for the kaiju attack that was supposed to hit in the new year and tying to be festive at the same time. There were many more shipments than usual arriving at the base. A week before Christmas, Newton received one as well. He ran it to his room and returned to the lab. 

“What are you smiling about?” Hermann asks, the trace of his old venom in his voice now nearly lost.

“Nothin’. I just got somebody a Christmas gift.” Newton failed to hide his satisfaction.

“I’ll bite. Who is the lucky someone?”

“You.” Hermann looked up, sort of stunned.

“Newton, there really is no need.” 

“Can’t I get my boyfriend a gift for X-mas?” 

“It’s _Christmas._ And I am not your boyfriend, I am your partner.”

“Lover.”

“Companion, if you prefer.”

“Little old ladies have companions. We’re two hot young dudes.”

“We’re both approaching 40.”

“Shut up!”

“Child."

“Scrooge.”

Aside from their usual bickering, now playful since they’d become an item, they spoke very little, running every piece of data through the system again and again to make certain their calculations and theories were at least 75% reliable. Newton had even remarked that they had turned into meteorologists, trying to give people a prediction of when their lives might end if they happened to be in the wrong city at the wrong time. And yet, Newton, Tendo, Mako, and even Herc attempted to bring people’s spirits up with little gestures and reassurances. There were more decorations than previous years, as if everyone were trying to overcompensate for the ring of sadness that encircled the holidays in a time of war. Hermann didn’t even protest when Newton hung a plastic bow of holly around his chalk boards. When he was finished, Newton wrapped his arms around Hermann’s waist as they looked up at the fake evergreens. Hermann didn’t protest. In fact, he squeezed back, disregarding his own “no PDA in the lab, Newton” rule. He leaned down a little to kiss him. 

“Is that a little Christmas spirit I feel?”

“I don’t have a..." 

“No, haha, I mean, you usually protest if I paw at you in the lab, so I figured you were loosening up for the holidays.”

“A bit. I suppose the unrest in the world brings down my professional guard somewhat.”

“You mean, you need me to love you up?” Newton looked at him hopefully.

“I desire it, certainly. Yes, I suppose I do need you when I’m feeling rather low about all this,” Hermann said, gesturing at the board as he often did when referring to the ever present threat of kaiju as if they’d emerge from the chalkboards one day.

“Especially this time of year?”

“Precisely.” Newton looked at Hermann’s lips expectantly and Hermann obliged, making this kiss deeper than the first. After a few moments, Newton began to smile into the kiss. 

“What?” Hermann said as their mouths were still partly engaged. 

“I am so fuckin’ pleased with what I got you. There is no _way_ you won’t like it.” Hermann became nervous. Newton didn’t seem to notice as he gave him a swift yet firm kiss on the lips before he bounced away. Hermann had gotten something for Newton that was, in his opinion, rather plain and silly. “How can I compete with Newton’s no doubt extravagant gift?” he thought to himself.

Then came Christmas day. Hermann was planning on getting as close to enjoyment as was possible for him, but instead he became concerned and frankly nervous.

“Kay, time for presents, dude,” Newton said, taking Hermann’s hand, leading him over to one of the latter’s desks. He plopped his present down. It was no bigger than a very large, thick book. But it wasn’t a book from what Hermann could tell because it didn’t seem as heavy. Newton gave him an expectant look. Hermann got a small square package out from one of his drawers. He set it down silently.

“Go on, you first. Don’t worry, it’s not preserved kaiju remains.”

“Thank heaven for that.” Hermann swallowed and opened the garish, kaiju-covered wrapping paper and opened the box.

“You’re supposed to rip it off, dude.” Hermann gasped as a thin comforter unfolded in his hands. It was covered in mathematical equations.

“Well, what’dya think?!”

“Newton, it’s...” Hermann said in awe.

“I was gonna just swipe one from the Le Méridien in Cambridge the last time I was at M.I.T., butforgot to and then I phoned up last week and they mailed it too me. Perks for being an alumni.”

“It’s beautiful.” Hermann reached out to touch Newton’s hand and the very chuffed biologist squeezed back.

“Ok, my turn,” Newton said as he grabbed the small green-wrapped present.

“You’re going to hate me, Newton.”

“No I won’t,” he replied, shaking his head, looking it over.

“I’m just not good at this sort of thing, I...You know what,” he said as he tried to wrench it out of Newt’s hands, “I’m just going to get you something special after Christmas.”

“Just give me the fuckin’ thing cuz now I really have to see what this is,” Newton said as he won possession of the package. He started to tear it open.

“Oh Lord.” Hermann covered his face. 

In Newton’s hands was a black wooden block with white lettering that said “I like the sound you make when you shut up”. Newton burst out laughing. 

“I feel dreadful. You must think I'm a terrible partner...it was just a silly joke, something I thought _you’d_ find funny... what do you call it, a-a, ‘gag gift.’ If I’d have known you went to all this trouble to get something with meaning, I...I’m so sorry.”

“No, honestly, this is hilarious,” Newton said, grinning from ear to ear. “I mean, I am kinda pissed but not really.”

“I told you, you’d hate me.”

“Herms,” Newton said with mock seriousness, clamping a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes, “partner, lover, crazy genius, dork...” He paused, compassion washing over his face. “It really doesn’t matter.” 

“I’ll make it up to you next year, or on your birthday,” Hermann said urgently, touched my Newton’s sincerity. 

“I tied a clump of mistletoe the size of a small basket ball over the bed so you’ve got a lot of making up to do.” Hermann’s expression softened and he smiled, bashful. 

The day passed without crisis to everyone’s relief. Work dwindled to nothing (though everyone was ready just in case) and sedate little parties sprang up all over Shatterdome. Newton and Hermann, meanwhile, had their own party going on. 

"I can't believe I have you," Hermann said in the throes of passion. Newton, straddling him and breathing hard, almost chuckled.

"Don't you mean 'having me'?"

"No," Hermann replied solemnly, thrusting with steady, sensual, fluid movements. 

"Oh, I get it…" Newton said, as the meaning behind the man's words sunk in, "Ah Hermann, _ah_...that's so…sweet, romantic, _oh_...wonderful." He rested his hands on Hermann's shoulders as they picked up the pace, kissing him one last time before he began to tumble over the proverbial edge with pleasure. He called out, uninhibited from the knowledge that no one was around to hear their love-making. Hermann came a moment later, echoing his cries. They collapsed under the equation-covered blanket. 

"Phew! We make an awesome team in bed, too."

"I concur," Hermann said, smiling. Newton sat up, the blanket draped over his lap and ran in his fingers through his hair. He reached down to Hermann and cleaned off his chest with a tissue. He stroked his face.

"How are you doin', lover?"

"Wonderful, my darling," Hermann said as he pressed his hand over Newton's.

"Please tell me I get to call you 'lover' around the lab."

“Lover is truthful but hardly professional.”

“How about 'husband'?”

“Husband?” Hermann sat up.

“Yeah.” They both froze. “Uh, um...I was gonna make a big deal out of it and get down on one knee, but now seemed like a good time. I shouldn’t have blurted it out like that, but –.” Newton was unable to finish as Hermann threw his arms around him, hugging him very close, whispering in his ear.

“Yes, yes. Yes of course, Newton.” He was on the verge of tears, and when Newton pulled back and then kissed him, Hermann did start to cry. 

“Hey, hey, shuuu,” Newton said, breaking the kiss in favor of gripping him back as hard as he could. “It’s ok, Herms, it’s ok.”

“I’m sorry for breaking down like this, it’s all so sudden...Why now?”

“I was thinking about what you said the other day.”

"About...this threat always hanging over us..."

"Yeah. I just thought we'd better, you know, take whatever chance of happiness we can get. You know what I mean?"

"Yes. Yes, I see." Hermann said soberly. "I think this is the best idea you've ever had." Newton grinned and rested his forehead on Hermann's. After a minute or so, he spoke.

“Hey."

"What?"

"We’re gonna get married.”

"I know." Hermann blushed.

"Can I call you 'husband' in the lab?" 

"Without question."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Original artwork [here.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/106152475463/wrapped-up-by-cephalopod-groupie-art) (For some reason, after a few months the images no longer appear.) 
> 
> The [M.I.T. bed sheet](https://www.flickr.com/photos/akuchling/207167230/) is a real thing.  
> And so is this:  
> [x](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/102221612163/went-shopping-yesterday-i-think-i-found-hermanns)


End file.
